mashfandomcom-20200216-history
The Longjohn Flap (TV series episode)
The Longjohn Flap, the 19th episode of Season 1 of the M*A*S*H TV series, was also the 19th overall series episode in both broadcast and production order. Written by Alan Alda, it was directed by William Wiard, and originally aired on CBS-TV on February 18, 1973. Synopsis Hawkeye receives a pair of longjohns in the mail, much to everyone else's envy. He lends them to an ill Trapper out of sympathy, who promptly loses them to Radar in a poker game. The longjohns pass through the hands of just about everyone in the camp before finally ending up in Hawkeye's possession again. Full episode summary It's freezing at the 4077th, unless you're Hawkeye, because he got some long, woolly underwear from home. Trapper has a cold, and guilt-trips Hawkeye into giving the longjohns to him. Then Trapper loses them to Radar at poker. After offering to trade them to Nurse Beddoes for a possible date with her, Radar trades them to the cook who offers him a whole cooked leg of lamb (with mint jelly). The cook then uses them to bribe Burns not to demote him. Burns and Hot Lips have an argument about his wife, and to make it up to her, he gives the longjohns to her (Hot Lips, not his wife). Klinger tries to rob Burns of the longjohns, because he's getting a terrible draft up his skirt. Burns tells Klinger that he gave the longjohns to Hot Lips, so he steals them from her. Later Klinger, feeling guilty, confesses to the act to Father Mulcahy. He gives the longjohns to Mulcahy, who passes them to Henry as stolen property. Henry is intent on keeping them, but just then his appendicitis flares up (a condition he's kept secret), so he is forced to take them off so that Hawkeye can operate on him, so Hawkeye finally gets his underwear back. Research notes/Fun facts * If the longjohns were so essential to Hot Lips and she was so cold, why didn't she put them on instead of just leaving them on the clothesline behind her so someone could steal them? ** Side-note: The reason why Hot Lips had them was hanging the longjohns, is that when Frank Burns was wearing them beforehand, caused by his sweating, as one can see Margaret feeling the longjohns to feel how dry they have become. *Hawkeye, Trapper, the cook and Henry are roughly the same build, so the longjohns would fit all them OK - but what about Radar, Klinger, Mulcahy and Hot Lips? Perhaps when it is cold enough anything is better than nothing. *The Klinger Collection: Out on sentry duty with a short green dress and thin pink stole. *Hawkeye says to Trapper: "Courage, Camille." This phrase originates from the play Camille by Alexander Dumas Jr. Potter also uses this phrase in Season 7 "Commander Pierce". *Joseph Perry's only appearance as the company cook. *This is the second time Klinger threatens Frank's life. The first time was in the Season 1 episode "Dear Dad". When Frank demanded that Klinger give him his red bandana that his Mom had given him, Klinger knocks him down and gets a grenade to shove down his shorts. Father Mulcahy talks him down. *Despite all the people who had their hands on the longjohns, only five people actually wore them: Hawkeye, Trapper, Blake, Burns, and Father Mulcahy. Guest stars/Recurring cast *Jamie Farr as Klinger *William Christopher as Father Mulcahy *Kathleen King as Nurse Beddoes *Joseph Perry as The Cook Memorable quotes (Major Frank Burns rebukes Klinger) *'Frank': The next time we meet, I want to see a shine on those high heels! Gallery Poker game-longjohn flap.jpg|The poker game where Trapper loses the longjohns to Radar. Unidentified player/patient next between Radar and Hawkeye. Joseph Perry cook-longjohn flap.jpg|Joseph Perry as the unnamed cook. Frank is examining the longjohns which the cook is offering to him in exchange for passing the inspection. In the background is the same kind of sink that is seen in the scrubroom. Henry-the longjohn flap.jpg|Henry is caught wearing the longjohns by Trapper and Hawkeye. Mess tent-longjohn flap.jpg|Mess tent gathering listens to the progress of Henry's appendectomy. They will break into cheers upon hearing that the longjohns are all right. Many of these extras remain unknown. Category:Season 1 episodes